Super Hot SP Revamped Lesbian Pairings
by NightcatMau
Summary: So my straight readers won't have a thrombo I've decided to put all the lovely ladies in one place. More fun for us, right ladies? Lesbian pairings, slash pairings, don't like, don't read. Mature readers only!
1. Valith- Amazed

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Tanith or Ghastly. "Amazed" is a song by Lonestar. This is Valith and if you don't like femslash, don't read. Val is older here, her 30s at least. This one goes out to all the girls and women out there who ever realized they'd felt something more than friendship for another girl or woman and never had the courage to say anything.

* * *

I looked across the table to admire Tanith by candlelight. God she was amazing. I still wasn't sure how we'd found each other again after all these years but it didn't matter. All that mattered was the Remnant was gone now. She'd been fighting to get back to me ever since our meeting in the alley all those years ago when the Remnant had taunted me. I had thought the real Tanith was gone. Dead. But she was here now.

I looked into her eyes and felt butterflies like I did every time our eyes met. I could still remember the first time we'd kissed. When a friendly romp in the snow had turned into something more and our arms had been wrapped around each other and I was kissing the woman I'd fallen desperately in love with.

I could still remember everything about that day. Smelling her perfume mixed with the sweet scent of her skin and leathers as we held each other, the snowflakes drifting down to land like white jewels in her flowing blond hair. "I love, Tanith." I'd managed when we parted from our first kiss, and we'd both cried happy tears of relief.

"Hey, Earth to Valkyrie." Tanith said and I looked up startled. She gave me a warm smile. "Remembering our first kiss, are you? I can always tell." She said and her sweet smile brought a blush to my face. Figuring out we didn't feel sisterly towards one another had been the least of our worries. Figuring out whether either one of us was serious had been.

Tanith held our her hand to me and drew me away from our table. There was slow music playing and she led me out to the dance floor where I got to put my arms around her as we slow danced, and I kept getting lost in her eyes and the wonderful warmth of her close to me. At moments like that she seemed like a dream, someone far too good to ever be with me, and I didn't resist when she kissed me ever so sweetly, softly.

I smiled at her as we continued to dance, feeling the love from her enveloping me in a warm haze and only hoping she could feel even a millionth of what I felt for her in return. I didn't know how I stacked up against any of her old loves and didn't dare ask. I knew she'd loved a woman before and left, and at times my heart stopped and I was terrified she'd do the same to me.

I felt tears rise to my eyes and Tanith looked at me, cupping my face tenderly. "You know I love you, Valkyrie. I'm not running, I'm not going away. Trust me." She whispered and my heart melted as it always did.

We left soon after and I hugged Tanith tightly as we rode her bike home to Gordon's mansion. She'd moved in with me after her return and I was glad her pride hadn't kept her from staying. I needed her desperately. I needed her love, her heavenly warmth, her protection.

We weren't even inside when Tanith grabbed my jacket, pulling me into a searing kiss. I melted into her happily, feeling my heart race as it always did. I was helpless with her and she knew it. Tanith was gentle with me and although her lips were insistent she was taking her time, being considerate as she tenderly cupped my head.

My hands fluttered helplessly, then I let them come to rest in her hair, pulling her closer, opening up for her, no longer resisting as I let her delve into my mouth. I heard her helpless sighs mingle with my own and I realized she felt it too. The helpless need to give in, to yield to another person because you are so in love with them that you no longer matter to yourself.

We somehow managed to get inside, and both shed our jackets, reluctant to break the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her, enjoying the feeling of her pressed so close to me and she giggled as she wrapped her arms around me in return. "Now where were we?" She asked, arching an eyebrow, her voice husky.

I kissed her in response, only breaking the connection to explore her neck with my lips. She gasped one hand grasping my head firmly, directing me to her most sensitive areas and arched her neck obligingly for me, and I smiled into a kiss and then another. And then I was nuzzling her and nipping, growling in a way I knew made her shiver in delight.

Tanith hands found their way under my top, the barest tips of her fingernails touching my skin in teasing circles that made me jump. She cooed sweetly, switching to soothing touches, then was grinning wickedly at me. "Let me kiss it better." She purred, then she was lifting my top before I could stop her and kneeling so she could place heated kisses on my bared skin.

"Tanith!" I managed and she looked up with a satisfied smirk. But then her gaze softened and she was standing once more, cuddling me into her tightly. "I love you, Valkyrie, and only you. I'm staying. Please show me you trust me to stay."

I nodded, slightly dizzy as she led me into the living room. She switched on the fireplace then patted the rug and I sat next to her, cuddling into her warmth. "I love you, Tanith. It's just- It would kill me if you left now." I admitted, tears in my eyes.

"I won't." She said her voice a broken whisper. "I'm in love with you, Val. Full stop. There is nobody else. Why can't you trust me?" She asked, pushing my hair back gently.

"I do, Tanith. But all the others, didn't you love them too?" I asked, then the tears really did come and I couldn't help it. Tanith tilted my head up and kissed me gently in response. "I loved them, yes. But I'm in love with you. You're the one. There's only ever been you, I swear." I winced, thinking of poor Ghastly. I didn't even have to say a word the stricken look on her face told me she'd read my thoughts. I knew I had to fight, I had to rally, or I'd loose her forever.

I took a deep breath then looked deeply into her eyes. Tanith was waiting, trusting me not to abandon her because of my fears and I couldn't let her down. I opened my arms to her, pulling her into me gently. "I'm in love with you, Tanith Low, that's never going to change. I just get so scared. You seem like a dream. I'm so terrified I'm going to wake up and you won't be here." I said, caressing her face gently and she gave me a shy smile. Shy, but brave.

She grinned then, mischief starting to dance in her eyes. "Oi. You wait here. I got you something." Tanith leaned in and kissed me then was off, laughing happily as she ran to her room for who knows what. She came back, bouncing on her feet, motioning for me to rise.

I did, my heart pounding, hoping against hope she was hiding behind her back what I thought she was. Tanith approached, grinning. "Valkyrie, you've been my best friend since we first met. The person I love more than anyone in the world. The woman I've fallen in love with." She said softly. "I might not be an angel, but I'm loyal, you know that. Valkyrie Cain, will you marry me? At the Sanctuary? As soon as possible?" She asked in a rush as she knelt and presented me with an engagement ring.

"Yes, oh God, yes." I said happily as she slipped it on then rose to kiss me chastely. I looked into her eyes feeling the last of my fears melt away. At my gesture the radio came on and she squealed happily. I laughed, having forgotten how much she loved my magic.

We danced slowly, swaying to the music, murmuring promises to one another. I knew I could trust her to stay. That her word meant everything to her and she wouldn't have proposed if she didn't mean to stay. I closed my eyes and let myself belive in her, let myself believe in us and felt much better than I had in a very long time.

* * *

 **I know I did this song for this pairing before, but I think this time it worked out much better. But to all the haters out there, I am pansexaul, deal with it. For those of you with open minds and hearts check out 'Tiffany's Proposal Video' over on You Tube. T'is awesome and her song use inspired this pairing.**


	2. Rich Girl- Valith

A/N: I don't own Tanith, China, Ghastly, Gordon or Valkyrie. "Rich Girl" Is a song by Gwen Stefani.

* * *

The bass was pounding in the club as I was dancing with some girl I'd never met before. But it was Halloween I didn't have to know her name or pretend that I cared to know. "Nice costume!" She yelled over the music.

"Made it myself!" I yelled back. "And so is yours!" We both laughed. I had on the Eve pirate costume from Gwen Stefani's "Rich Girl" video. High red boots, a sexy black dress, red fingerless gloves and a pirate eye patch. The girl was dressed like a harajuku girl from the same video. We were dancing fairly close to the pounding rhythm of the music and life was good.

The DJ must have seen us because "Rich Girl" started playing and we cheered, the crowd starting to clap in time to the music and form a circle around us as we danced. We were the center of attention and loving it, free for one night to act as wild as we liked and make no apologies in the morning. Then the crowd was parting and a tall blond was striding towards us wearing the super sexy corset outfit with her natural blond hair done up in the same style as the video. The flower decorations only added to her natural beauty. Tanith. She caught my eye and started dancing towards me and I was drawn towards her, my lovely harajuku girl left to another partner.

Tanith grinned swaying in time to the music, her body almost touching mine. Then we were laughing as she did bump into me, just to get a reaction from the crowd. She leaned forward and I swayed back, the crowd cheered. Tanith winked at me, then grabbed me and dipped me, bringing me up to dance flush to her for several beats. "I heard you couldn't dance." She purred.

"Not waltzing. This is more like making out with our clothes on anyhow." I teased back and she laughed. We parted slightly, still swaying to the rhythm, Tanith ghosting her hands up and down my body and I indulged her, turning my back towards her and dancing ever closer, grinding my hips back towards her as my hands rose up over my body and I arched my neck in ecstasy, but never quite touching. We dropped towards the ground sexily, shaking our bodies to the beat and lithely rose back up. She laughed and grabbed me around the waist, nuzzling me as the song ended. "Bad girl." She mock admonished.

"You wouldn't like me if I was good." I purred and we went to a table for drinks. Just coffee and tea since we planned on taking her bike later. "You look smoking hot by the way." I said and Tanith grinned, bumping me with her hip then looking away as if it had been an accident.

"So do you, Val! And those dance moves! I still can't get over it. You know what they say dancing with people tells you about them right?" She asked sweetly as I sipped my coffee and snorted laugher when I started choking. I glared at her and she smiled angelically.

 _This_ , I thought, _is going to be a long night_.

* * *

We were on her bike soon enough, Tanith taking corners so fast she left me breathless. I held on tighter as she sped up and she giggled over the communication system set up in my helmet. "That feels a lot nicer when you do it, Valkyrie. You're a lot softer than Ghastly." She said cheerfully.

"If you want kissed tonight woman, you won't be mentioning your exes." I growled and she laughed.

"Oh, the widdle girl is jeawous is she?" She taunted. I didn't answer because I was jealous and her taunting stung. I shrugged as she came to a stop for a red light. "Well?" She asked, her voice slightly nervous.

"Well, you're never going to be a super stud vampire either, so we're even." I teased back and she hissed in my ear.

"What? You're comparing me to a mangy vampire?"

"I could compare you to China."

"Valkyrie!"

"Saying my name already? God, I'm good." Tanith snorted laugher. That's what I liked about being with her. We could hurt one another but we recovered just as quickly. Because we knew our fights ended with weeks of stony silence on both our sides.

We got to the mansion. "Coming in?" I asked, settling my hands on her hips before getting off the bike and handing back my helmet. Tanith removed her own helmet and stared over my shoulder in horror. I whipped around only to feel her grab me from behind. I squealed in surprise.

"Cor, you're easy." She said, delighted as we walked up to the house, swaying to the Gwen Stefani that blasted out of my player. I gave her a wink and blew her a kiss, then yelped as she reached for me. I ran into the mansion and straight up the stairs, Tanith racing after me.

I ran down several halls, Tanith closing in, giggling like a maniac as she ran up the wall, raced up onto the ceiling and nabbed me as she flipped off to land in front of me and capture me in her heavenly arms. I didn't resist as she drew me in for a searing kiss, all too happy to return and double her affections.

I skimmed my hands over her body, knowing every place she liked to be touched, but being gentle and taking my time. If Tanith had taught me one thing it was to take my time and enjoy her like the treasure she was. Not that we ever went that far, but it was more fun taking things slow even if she was smoking hot. Tanith deepened the kiss, exploring slowly and sensually and I was pretty sure my heart was going to stop.

Tanith sighed dreamily, wrapping her arms around me, then she was breaking off the kiss to look at me. "Are you sure about this, having me stay the night? I've got a reputation, you know." She said, and she looked wistful.

"God yes, I'm sure. I'm twenty eight, Tanith. And I've been waiting so long to see you again. It'll be fun. Scary movies, popcorn, making out on the couch." I grinned and she giggled. We parted to go change and my heart was singing. It was wonderful having here there. Even better than any of the guys or other girls I'd dated.

I'd never gone any further with them than I'd gone with Tanith, mainly because they were smoking hot like her, but that was all they were. Tanith has brains as well as beauty. People thought she was stupid because she was so bubbly but she wasn't. I'd seen her take down champion swordsmen and she was fluent in Shakespeare, being rather fond of his sonnets. She'd make songs out of them of course, really strange songs, but it was sweet of her because if she was singing them that meant she was taking me out to dinner or a club or just because she missed me.

We were both dressed in sweats soon enough and cuddled up on the couch, Uncle Gordon joining us. We both loved him dearly, Tanith being a huge fan, and we loved spending time together. Tanith had picked the films and she was giggling through them, especially the gory ones. The bad thing was so was I. Uncle Gordon looked at us and laughed.

* * *

I wished Tanith a good night and gave her a chaste kiss hours later and went to my room. Instantly I stilled. Something was different. I looked around reading the air currents. Then I saw it. A black balloon with a sealed card attached. I smiled, charmed. Tanith was always doing sweet things for me.

I opened the card envelope and smiled. On the cover was a black cat done out of some sort of fuzzy material and brandishing a toy pirate sword and a tiny trick or treat bucket. Inside instead of the typical Halloween greeting were the words 'Pop the balloon.' followed by a smiley face. I turned to the balloon, shook it gently. There was something inside. I stood back and drew on my shadows, popping it. Something flashed in the lights of the room before it hit the ground and I picked it up.

A skull and crossbones ring in gold. It was sweet, and overindulgent, but that was Tanith in a nutshell. I heard a tap on the windowsill and looked over. She was perched there, grinning and waving. I slipped the ring on and went to let her in. I handed her a card from the bedside table and she squealed happily.

Inside she found a golden cutlass necklace. Neither piece of jewelry was expensive. We'd both went to the same party supply store, but it was the thought that counted. All my life I'd been looking for someone as sweetly nurturing as Tanith. And now that I'd found her I didn't intend to let her go. We shared a lingering kiss then she was slipping back out the window, leaving me to my dreams.

* * *

 **Yeah, I take the bus to cute town every time I write about these two, dang it. Still t'was fun.**


	3. Poison- Valith

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie or Tanith. Val is in her 20s. "Poison" is a song by Alice Cooper. Lime alert!

* * *

I was getting dizzy and that is never a good sign. Tanith was walking around me, grinning in wicked delight. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue? I asked how you liked it." She purred coming closer, running a manicured hand across my shoulders. I tried not to make a sound but I think I hissed in desire and she laughed. She was wearing a lacy black catsuit that clung to her body like a second skin, and the skimpiest of underclothing barely hid anything beneath it.

Sexy black heels made her long legs even longer and the black studded dog collar just added to the outfit. "You can't go out like that. You'll get arrested." I managed and she grinned, putting a thumb through the loop of the dog collar and looking at me from under her eyelashes. "Then why don't you dress me?" She asked wickedly.

Her black leather dress was hanging on the door and it was all I could do to go get it and unzip it. I tried to hand it to her and she shook her head. "No, you have to hold it so I can step in." She teased and I did, trying to ignore her long shapely legs encased in all that lace as she stepped in. "Now be a good girl and zip me up." She purred and I did, my fingers trembling. She turned as soon as I was finished, knocking me back into the wall with the force of her embrace, her lips coming down on mine hard and insistently, her hands roaming into forbidden zones and I cried out, then awoke with a start.

Tanith and I were on a stakeout and she stared at me like I was crazy. "Are you OK, Val?" She asked and I nodded weakly. What could I say to her? That she was the woman of my fantasies? That would have ended any friendship we'd built since she'd returned. Tanith shivered against the cold, then was cuddling into me and I cringed slightly, but then wrapped an arm around her.

"Big baby." I said and she giggled, snuggling in closer.

"Can I put my hands in your pockets? I didn't wear any gloves." She asked, smiling up and me and I nodded. I felt her hands slip in, as cold as ice and let her cuddle in closer. "Mmm, you're warm, and soft. So what were you dreaming about?" She asked, doing her best impression of a cute little kitten so she could cuddle closer still and it was working.

"Uh, well. A girl." I admitted that much, hoping she'd get off my lap.

"Oooh! I like girls. Was she pretty?" That was news. Welcome news.

"Very."

"Mmm, did she have long brown hair, I go for girls with long brown hair." She said grinning at me goofily, then she was laughing. "You were moaning, Val. Oh my God, I had to hit you to wake you up. But I didn't want to." She said, grinning devilishly. I blushed and looked away. "Aww, don't blush. There's nothing wrong with liking girls. Especially if they have brown eyes, I go for brown eyes that remind me of melted chocolate. They make a girl look yummy."

"You're a strange woman, Tanny. Now get off, would you? I can't feel my legs anymore."

"Aww, but I'm cold and you're hot. Really hot." She said and her hands were roaming up and down my body, then she was making my driver's seat go back as she straddled me, a wicked grin on her face as she ever so slowly unzipped my jacket then ran her hands up and down on top of my sweater. I responded, my hands reverently touching her where I could.

I wanted to tell her so many things. But then she was sliding me out of my jacket and bringing me up into a searing kiss, making my blood pound in my ears as those sweetly poisonous lips met mine and she was drawing me in, entering my mouth as my jacket fell away, then I was the aggressor, grabbing her with a throaty growl and dragging her back down on top of me as she shed her own jacket.

"Mmm, so you like this, huh?" She asked, sitting back up to straddle me as her questing hands found my sweater, then were skimming my legs. I nodded helplessly and yelped, my back arching when her hands found their way under my sweater, touching bare skin. She took my mouth with hers again and my hands were moving over her frantically, desperate to give her as much pleasure as she was giving me.

There was a bang at our window and we paused. The suspect was looking at us, frowning. Tanith rolled down the window. "Go away. I'm making out with my girlfriend."

"That's indecent, that is." He complained and Tanith got out, did a truly loving spinning kick that knocked him out cold and cuffed him. She dumped him in my tiny back seat and grinned at me.

"He ought to learn to mind his own business. Let's get him back to the Sanctuary then." She said cheerfully and I nodded, putting my jacket on hastily. "You are my girlfriend by the way, Val. I'm pretty sure it was my name you were moaning in your sleep."

"Tanith! I'm going to wreck if you keep talking like that." I managed to squeak and she laughed. We dumped off the suspect, Tanith cuddling up to me as we walked back to my car. She turned me to her, her sweet eyes gentle and uncertain.

"You never said if I'm your girlfriend, you know." She said quietly. I stroked her long blond hair back gently, then pulled her in for a kiss so searingly hot we were both left gasping.

"You know you are. Breakfast?" I purringly offered.

"I'd like you for breakfast."

"Tanith!" I squeaked in shock and she laughed, drawing my back into her strong arms. Her lips found mine and we took time to savour the embrace this time. There was still fiery passion but at a pace so slow I had to break off before she did and she grinned impishly at me. "You do know I'm a virgin, right?" I asked and her eyes went wide in shock and she started a stuttering apology as we got in the car.

"Hush. I'm twenty eight, for God's sake. Besides, you never asked what you were wearing in the dream. A lacy black catsuit with barely anything underneath. So where to?" I asked sweetly and by the heated look in her eyes I guessed she wanted to go home to the mansion where she was staying with me.

* * *

I barely had the door unlocked, when we were exploring each other again, staggering inside and hitting the wall as Tanith's lips and tongue demanded access to mine and I gave in, feeling fire rushing through my veins. Tanith got my jacket off then shed hers and took my hand, leading me to the bedroom her eyes dancing with desire. "Wait here. I've got a surprise for my little mind reader. I think I'll get dressed to go out for breakfast." She purred teasingly.

Tanith went to her room and returned a short time later and I felt my resistance slip away as my dreams became reality. She prowled into the room saying something I didn't quite catch as she hung something on the door.

I was getting dizzy and that is never a good sign. Tanith was walking around me, grinning in wicked delight. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" I asked how you liked it." She purred coming closer, running a manicured hand across my shoulders. I tried not to make a sound but I think I hissed in desire and she laughed. She was wearing a lacy black catsuit that clung to her body like a second skin, and the skimpiest of underclothing barely hid anything beneath it...

* * *

 **Well it only took twenty bazillion times but I think I got these two as a hot couple at last, whoo-hoooo!**


	4. Blame It On The Boogie- Valith

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie or Tanith. Val is about 30 here, and Tanith is back, Remnant-free and single. Yes this will be romance, fluffy, sweet, silly romance. I don't know about all of you but I could use a laugh right now. Remember when we stop shipping the terrorists win. 'Blame it on the Boogie' is a song by the Jackson Five. Oh, story is in Val's point of view, enjoy! Repost of a deleted one-shot by reader request. Fluff alert.

* * *

I was in Gordon's mansion with Tanith visiting, the idea being that she and I would do some spring cleaning. But we had somehow found the ballroom and Tanith took out her ancient stereo with a tape player in it, and started to blast some old music. I laughed as she started to dance, and allowed her to drag me into the center of the floor. I'd never even danced in this room and it was fun. Tanith was a great dancer, much better than any guy I'd ever danced with, and as she swayed she lip-synced to the music.

She danced closer, looking at me flirtatiously as she grabbed my collar, dragging me closer, then swayed as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I giggled, putting my hands lightly on her waist and we moved to the music.

Another song came on and she looked at me. "You wait here." She purred, the swayed over, turning the stereo up full blast. This time when she danced back there was a new glint in her eyes and I felt the heat rise to my face.

I had always thought she was a beautiful woman, sexy too, though I tried to ignore that part as she danced in, teasingly rubbing up against me. I giggled again, feeling more heat rush to my face.

"What's the matter, Valkyrie? You think I'm going to do something like this?" She kissed me then, and I felt like I'd been struck by lightning. She wrapped her arms around me tightly, and the feelings of her warmth, her lips, and her hand in my hair was simply too good to be real and I felt my legs go out from under me as blackness consumed me.

* * *

I came to with an amused Tanith grinning cockily at me. "Hey Val." She purred. "I've never had anyone I kissed faint before. How long have you been waiting for me to do that, hmm?"

"Umm, a while." I admitted.

"You're cute when you blush." She said, leaning forwards to kiss me again, but much more chastely again. She pulled back and winked at me. "Can't have you fainting again, not until you let me chase you around the mansion. Rrroow!" She curled her hands and a dangerous glint come into her eyes.

I got up, backing away. "Now, Tanith, now you don't have to chase me. Tanith, are you even listening to me? Tanith?" She pounced suddenly, and I took off running, laughing.

Tanith was right on my heels as we raced in and out of rooms, Tanith racing up the walls and running on the ceiling so she could playfully bat at me. Then we up and down stairs, ending up in the living room where she cornered me.

"Now, Tanith, have you though this through? You really don't want to kiss me again, you really don't." I teased, giggling, dancing from foot to foot in a futile effort to dodge around her.

"No, I don't." She said, grinning wickedly. I stopped, confused, and she lunged, tumbling us both to the ground, then straddled me, tickling relentlessly. I giggled, and batted at her hands.

"Please, mercy!" I begged.

"Are you going to go out to dinner with me?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure you want to be seen in public with a woman who is going to be kissing you whenever she feels like it?" I nodded happily.

Tanith scooted back and helped me stand up, she put her arms around my waist and kissed me softly before stepping back. "Will you wear this?" She asked, fishing a necklace out of her pocket and putting it in my open palm. I looked down at the tear-shaped emerald pendant then back at her. It had to be at least twenty carats in weight and I could tell it was real.

"Tanith! Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Well, we can't be married, but yeah. I've known it had to be you for a long time, Valkyrie. You already wear a ring, and I wanted you to know just how valuable you are to me. I know I'm moving too fast, I always do, but I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Say 'yes'. Please?"

I smiled at her. "Yes, yes, a million times yes! I love you Tanith, do you know how long I've wanted to say that to you?" I stepped forward and kissed her, enjoying the way she melted into my arms. I could certainly get used to that.

"I love you too." She said softly, as we parted. She took the necklace and slipped it around my neck, closing the clasp for me.

I grinned as I took the small velvet bag out of my pocket, I'd been carrying for years. I took out the ring I'd picked for her and slipped it on her finger. Her smile was beautiful as she blinked back happy tears. "You bought me a diamond Valkyrie? This is huge, it had to cost a fortune!"

"You're worth it." I said, leaning in to kiss her again, and it was true. She was worth it, and any f the other presents I intended to shower her with for the rest of my life. As far as I was concerned we were married and I knew she felt the same.

* * *

 **Aww, told you it would be fluffy!**


	5. Valith- Amazed, first edition

A/N: I don't own Tanith, Ghastly, Skulduggery, China, Billy-Ray or Valkyrie. Valkyrie is about 22 here, story is in her POV. Any visitors ignorant enough to have a problem with two women in love can try something: it's called evolving. Oh yeah, 'Amazed' is a song by Lone Star.

* * *

Ever since Skulduggery had laughed off my proposal Tanith had stepped in to care for me. The first night she just held me while I cried, my heart breaking. But after, she was simply amazing. If she wasn't there she was calling, or cooking, or taking me out on the town. Soon I found my breath catching in my throat every time she appeared, but I didn't say anything to her. I didn't want to loose her, not then, not ever.

I was at Gordon's mansion, contemplating how I felt for her when I heard a knock on the front door. I was startled and went, gun drawn. It was Tanith so I holstered the gun and opened the door. She held out some flowers, and I took them, feeling flustered yet pleased.

"Hey, and thanks." I managed awkwardly.

"Hey, yourself." She replied enveloping me in a massive hug. "I saw those and they reminded me of you. You deserve to get more flowers."

"These are my first."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope, want to come into the kitchen while I put them into a vase?"

"Sure. You know, I think the Sanctuary is missing you. I got a call today to see if you would come back if I was your partner."

I looked at her and she flushed, biting her lip and looking down. "But you know, I said that would be up to you and everything."

"Tanith I would love to be your partner!" I enthused, grabbing her in another hug. She giggled hugging me back, then her arms went tighter, and her lips found mine. There was nothing sisterly about her kiss. I was so startled I couldn't respond, and I could see the tears in her eyes when she abruptly pulled back.

I didn't have any words to make up for hurting her, so I gathered up all my courage and steeped forward. She was so breath-takingly beautiful I couldn't believe that I was daring to kiss her, but I was. I expected her to slap me in disgust, for the first time to be a fluke, but she sighed happily and pulled me closer.

When we at last parted, she smiled at me shyly. "Cor, I've been waiting a long time to do that."

"But you were with Ghastly! Then Billy-Ray."

"Wrong, love. The Remnant was with Billy-Ray I just got to try and not throw up. Ghastly was nice, I won't lie, but maybe I was with him because I've never felt this way before, not for a woman."

"Same here, but-"

"Yeah?" She asked, stroking my hair softly.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be with you, Tanith, if this is just an experiment for you."

She looked down, hurt. "I wouldn't do that to you, Valkyrie. I swear I wouldn't. I love you too much to do that to you."

"Wait, did you just say you love me?" I asked, happily.

She nodded, suddenly too shy to speak. I felt tears coming to my eyes. Both of joy and profound gratitude that this amazing woman would even look at me, let alone love me.

"I love you too." I said, before kissing her softly, chastely, while I stroked her beautiful blond hair. Then I sighed and stepped back. She was so beautiful, so perfect, how could I possibly hope to hold on to her?

"Tanith. I, I can't do this. You'll find someone else. You see him some day-"

"Oi! Is that what this is about? Need I remind you you've dated men too? I can't believe you'd think I'd even do that. I'm with you now."

It was my turn to look at the floor. "For how long, Tanith? I can't take you walking out on me. You tend to do a lot of that, and don't say you don't."

"Look in the mirror lately, Valkyrie? How do I know you won't leave me some day?" Her voice was hurt, bitter. "Maybe I do need to walk out, before you get a chance to."

I couldn't say anything, and she stormed out, leaving me to cry, the tears I was too proud to shed in front of her streaming down at last.

* * *

I didn't know what to do after that. I supposed it was fate. She was too good for me, and I wasn't just saying that. Compared to Tanith, China was dog ugly, not even Skulduggery was as good with a sword, and I was betting nobody at the Sanctuary kissed half as well as she did.

I started taking long walks in the park trying to forget her. Maybe she was back in London. I knew better than to call her. I was looking out over the lake one day when I felt two arms wrap around me, making me jump in surprise.

"Hey." She said, pulling me back towards her, her arms tightening. "I'm sorry, Valkyrie. I know you're scared, well I am too. You're so beautiful I just can't think right when I'm around you. I shouldn't have stormed off like that, but, I just couldn't take the idea of you not loving me in return." She was crying now, and the sound broke my heart.

I turned in her arms, looking at her, touching her face gently. "Tanith, I told you I love you, and I meant it. I've never met anyone as amazing as you. You're sweet, and funny, and kind. You're always there for me, and God knows you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. All I want to do for the rest of my life is to be with you."

She smiled through her tears, then she was kissing me, far deeper and with more love than anyone had ever cared to before. I could hear soft sobs escape her as she cradled my head gently, refusing to let go or break off the kiss.

I took a leap of faith then, returning her kiss as I had longed to for so long, and I felt her jump in surprise, but to her credit she didn't let go of me, nor did she break off the kiss. I was seeing stars and hearing bells, but she just intensified her kiss until the world disappeared into a blinding rush of light and sound.

I sagged, my legs giving out, and she giggled as she held me up. "Oi! No fainting on your girlfriend!" She teased.

"Am I allowed to half faint, because I think I'm going to. Tanith Low, you're the most amazing woman I've ever met, full stop."

"And you're the most amazing woman I've ever met, Valkyrie Cain." She purred in reply. I giggled, feeling the heat rise to my face. She grinned wickedly. "You know, since we are girls there's nothing to stop my from taking you Victoria's Secret to watch you try on things."

"Tanith!" I blushed mightily.

"Valkyrie!" She replied mockingly. "Besides, you get to watch me try on outfits too, love."

At that we were running across the grass to her bike, laughing, holding hands. She got on, handing me a helmet before donning hers, then winked and blew me a kiss before shutting her visor.

I put my helmet on and her voice crackled in my ear. "Hang on tight. Tighter, that's it. You know, you hold me a lot better than Ghastly ever did." She laughed and we were roaring off toward or future together. Two women in love against the world. With Tanith by my side, I didn't like the world's odds.

* * *

 **OK, my first lesbian fanfic with characters that were portrayed as straight (at first), so be nice! Also, remember love is love, and gay marriage should be legal. This fanfic was partly inspired by the video entitled 'Tiffany's Proposal Video', one of the most romantic proposal videos ever, so go watch it already!**


	6. The Beach- ValChina

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie or China. This is after the books so Val is in her 20s at least. Valkyrie/China pairing.

* * *

The Sanctuary war was long over, the threat of Darquesse ending the world had come and gone and Skulduggery Pleasant had slipped quietly into retirement. He was content in his new life and I was enjoying mine. I'd rented a small bungalow on a tropical island. It was semi-private with only a facing bungalow for company.

I hadn't seen much of my neighbor. She'd arrived on the island the day before. Dressed in black with a wide brimmed black hat, oversized sunglasses and scarf obscuring her features she'd seemed more ready to mourn than to enjoy the sea and tropical beauty surrounding us. I'd even heard her weeping through my open window but when I looked over her own bungalow was shuttered up tight.

I turned my attention back to the task at hand. It was easy enough to take a pitcher of tea I'd brewed down to the table I'd set up. And a basket of the humble food I'd prepared. A very simple meal and I'd even made extra hoping my neighbor might come join me by some miracle. I hadn't invited her but as I switched on the small radio to a soothing station I hoped she'd come out and sit with me at least.

I was watching the moonlight dance on the sea when I heard the whispery sound of someone walking over the soft sand. I looked up and she was walking towards me. Still wearing black, but the hat and sunglasses were gone to be replaced by the obscuring scarf. "May I join you?" She asked, stopping behind the second chair and at the sound of her voice I stood straight up and stared at her as she removed the scarf revealing her delicate features.

"China! But I thought- I thought you were dead." I said softly, going to embrace her. I knew she didn't like that sort of thing but I didn't care. China surprised me by wrapping her arms tightly around me, bringing me in close. I smelt her heady perfume, felt her silky black hair brush against my face. Then I felt tears, mine and hers mingling on my skin.

"I've missed you so much, my dear!" China said, and I held her tight to me. I cradled her head, not willing to let her go, but at last we parted. I smiled at her, already missing her warmth but not wanting to press things. I'd broken whatever hold her magic had on people long ago, but I doubted she'd ever believe me.

China Sorrows could never know I'd come to the island mostly to daydream about her, about how different things could have been. I gestured to the table and she smiled at me and seated herself. "It smells heavenly, Valkyrie. Did you have one of the chefs make this for you?" She asked as I poured us both tea and put a generous portion of potstickers in peanut sauce on her plate.

"Good Lord, no. I spent enough coming here, China. Besides, I like to cook. I know it isn't the level of cuisine you're used to-" I began to apologize but China stopped me, taking me hand in hers.

"Nonsense, my dear. You clearly planned on my joining you, so you cooked for me. No one's ever done that for me before, ever." She said, treating me to a radiant smile.

I blushed. "You may want to taste those then you can decide if it was a nice thing to do for you." I said, but the look of delighted surprise on her face at her first bite said it all. China nibbled a potsticker delicately then licked her lips in approval.

"Valkyrie, wherever did you learn to cook like this? And what are these?" She asked and I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh at her sweet naivety. China lived in such a rarefied world I doubted she'd ever set foot inside a supermarket in her entire life.

"They're chicken potstickers. It took a bit of doing but I found a supermarket here with them in the frozen food aisle. All I did was fry them in the pan and add the peanut sauce. Which is just peanut butter since I was feeling rather lazy-" Again she stopped my apology.

"Don't be so humble, my dear, and take credit where it is due. I'm sure these little morsels would be perfectly inedible in less capable hands." She continued eating then paused to look up at me, her beautiful face clouded with worry. "You do realize I came here looking for you, don't you?" She asked and I felt my heart leap in joy.

"You did?" I asked, wishing I didn't sound so stupidly happy and she smiled and nodded.

"Of course I did, I've missed you more that you can possibly imagine, my dear. We were friends, Valkyrie. Goods friends until you found out about my past." She said sadly and I sighed.

"I'm not angry at you, China. Everyone who dies in war had a family. Though I take it those particular deaths were more personal than most." I said with a slight edge to my voice and she looked like I'd slapped her. I realized then I wasn't angry with her for the killings. I was jealous, jealous that she might have had a relationship with Skulduggery and still have feelings for him.

"We're you in love with him?" I asked softly and she looked horrified.

"Where on Earth did you ever get that repugnant idea?" China asked, sounding faintly insulted and I blinked at her as she continued. "I always hated that psychopath he was married to, Valkyrie, I'll admit that. The man couldn't even have any female friends without her accusing him of cheating on her. Then when I went for her that day, oh, she had to be spiteful and say nasty things about the kind of woman I am. That heartless-" She broke off, tears spilling from her beautiful eyes and I got up and motioned to her so I could hold her close.

China was trembling and I didn't know why. Why did it matter to her what I though of her? Why was she being vulnerable with me and showing weakness? She never did that, ever. China lifted her beautiful face to look at me. "Valkyrie." She whispered, touching my face tenderly. Then she leaned forward ever so slightly and I was closing my eyes just in time to feel her lips find mine.

Now I knew why she'd followed me, why she cared. I wrapped my arms around her securely but gently, shivering slightly as she returned the gesture, not breaking the kiss. I cradled her head gently and felt her mirror the gesture. I smiled into the kiss and was rewarded with her soft laughter.

The music on the radio swelled and China drew me into a waltz, laughing as we danced on the moonlit beach. I grinned at her utterly enchanted. I'd never would have thought in a million years that she could be like that. So happy, so free. Still elegant, still impeccably dressed, but happy for once, almost joyous as we danced.

She laughed as we danced and her joy was infectious. I drew her in closer and she looked at me, her eyes dreamy and soft. I smiled gently, wondering if she could feel the love I had for her, had had for her for such a very long time. We drew even closer in silent accord, then I was kissing her again, both of us shivering. "I love you." I confessed, pulling back to touch my forehead to hers my eyes closed.

I didn't expect her to believe me but when I opened my eyes to look at her I could tell she did. "I love you too, Valkyrie. I have, for a very long time. It's why I missed you so much. I don't have to tell you my magic hasn't worked on you for some time, do I?" She asked, her face troubled. Clearly she didn't expect to be believed either.

"No, you don't have to tell me." I said gently, stroking her face tenderly and drawing a fragile smile from her. China took my hand in hers and led me to her bungalow where we sat on the porch. She wrapped her arms around me and drew me to settle into her and I went willingly, reveling in her softness.

China stroked my hair for the longest time before speaking. "I came to see if you'd be my traveling companion, Valkyrie. I've had enough of libraries to suit me for a very long time." She said and laughed, but it wasn't bitter. "I wouldn't expect anything in return except your happiness. We don't- I want to take things slowly, if that's all right with you." She said shyly and I smiled, raising my head off her shoulder.

"I'd love that. Dance with me?" I asked hopefully, and she nodded. We danced slowly to the music drifting to us from the radio and I could feel myself getting lost in her. I realized I'd started to sing along with the song to serenade her and stopped, blushing, but she laughed in delight.

"You should sing more often my dear, you have a lovely voice." She said and I smiled.

"Depends on my inspiration." I replied and she blushed delicately. It was hard for me to believe that she was there and that we were really together. I half expected to awaken alone in my own bungalow disappointed and longing for her touch.

China started to hum along with the music and I smiled at her. She had a wonderful voice and when she started to sing to me my heart soared. She tilted her head prettily, seeking reassurance and I joined her, our voices mingling. Then we were laughing and hugging each other again. For we'd always be friends, always.

But as I looked into her eyes I knew we'd be a lot more forever if we were both only brave enough to reach for it. China looked at me. "It- My age doesn't matter to you, does it?" She asked and I shook my head happily. "Thank goodness." She breathed then gave me another radiant smile. China leaned forward and kissed me goodnight softly then slipped inside her bungalow humming softly to herself.

I left her to her dreams and walked back to my bungalow, collecting the now empty pitcher, glasses and plates off the table and taking them and the basket back inside. I could hear music and for a second I thought I'd forgotten the radio, but it was China, singing happily to herself.

I laid down fully clothed not wanting to risk any movement that would obscure her voice and the effect of her voice so very relaxing and comforting that I was soon asleep and dreaming of dancing with her forever on a moonlit beach.

* * *

 **Hopefully that made some sense. I've been up umpteen hours with no sleep. Seriously, didn't sleep a wink last night. So if there were rampant typos you know why. I was listening to a song while I wrote thing I think fits the pairing but I ain't telling which one because I'm thinking this pairing might show up again with the same song.**


	7. The Partnership- ValChina

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery or China. Val is in her 20s here, story is in her point of view.

* * *

I gritted my teeth as I waited on the sidewalk, my hands balled into fists in my pockets, wondering exactly who at the Sanctuary hated me this much. With Skulduggery away I had been paired with the newest ally our Sanctuary had for a case, and surprise! It was China Sorrows. I wondered if I'd be able to not hurt her and seriously doubted it.

A long black limo pulled up to the kerb, and the back window rolled down. China leaned out ever so slightly, looking as beautiful as she always did. My heart lurched, but I reminded myself it was her magic and nothing more. China waved to me, smiling, and I fought the melting sensation in my heart. I would not give the woman the satisfaction of humiliating me, I would not.

"Valkyrie, my dear! Isn't it wonderful we've been paired together? We'll go to my place in the country for the night. Don't look so alarmed, my dear. I have plenty of beds, you needn't sleep with me unless you want to." She laughed, clearly delighted at her own wit, and I just glared at her as I got in, sitting as far away from her as possible.

She was wearing a white evening gown, and high spiky-heeled shoes. Her perfume was heady, smelling like jasmine and something else I couldn't place. Her jewelry matched her beauty, the multi-tiered diamond choker and chandelier earrings only adding to her delicate good looks.

China didn't seem interested in giving me my personal space, but instead leaned forward to place a hand on my knee. "Not even a 'hello' for your old friend? And I am your friend, Valkyrie, I truly am."

"You're insane."

"No, I'm not. I simply see the bigger picture. I've told you that often enough."

"Wow. You think that is going to make up for your past? For what you've done? For what you did to me? I had to Take my name because of you. I despise you, China Sorrows. I always have, I always will."

She looked hurt. I had to admit she faked emotions well. "But look at you now. So strong and beautiful. I didn't do it to harm you, I simply must look out for myself first. You see how it is, don't you?" China sounded like she was pleading, and as far as I knew she never begged.

I laughed at her, a cold, cruel sound and she looked away, tears coming to her beautiful eyes that shone like diamonds. Maybe I would like the partnership. She deserved to cry.

* * *

China hadn't said anything to me the rest of our journey together, and she headed to the house alone, her shoulders and head slightly bowed. She was giving a stellar performance. China Sorrows never felt anything, except maybe hate. She couldn't love and that was what made her powers so terrible. I was shown to my room by one of her servants and I was thankful the door locked, though being China's house I was well aware she could likely get in anyhow if she so desired. I fell asleep that night, trying not to think of how fragile she looked when she cried.

* * *

The next morning as we met for breakfast on the terrace China looked terrible. The harsh sun showed how washed out she was, her skin drained of all its normal colour. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and I could tell she hadn't slept. Pity stabbed my heart, but I reminded myself it was a trick. One act of compassion on my part and she'd own me.

I stared at her coldly. She refused breakfast in a hushed tone, but I shrugged and made sure to eat. "You're putting on quite a show, China, I never thought you were clever enough to go for the wounded female role, though you play it quite well. Bravo." My voice dripped with sarcasm.

She flinched, starting to cry and I laughed. "You think I'd care if you really did cry, China? There is no end to the hate I feel for you. Go ahead and cry some more. Tears don't work on me." My voice was artic and she looked at me, such terrible pain on her delicate features that it was all I could do to keep the sneer on my face. She was good, I'd give her that.

China got up from the table, and left me. I laughed as she left, enjoying the way her sobs shook her delicate frame. Oh, she was good, but I was better.

* * *

I found her in the library hours later, and she looked up at me. If anything, she looked worse. I frowned. Enough was enough. I hated the woman, but this had gone on a little too long. China took pride in her appearance. The real China, wherever she was, would be ashamed of the wreck sitting before me.

She must have read my thoughts on my face because she hung her head in humiliation. "Hello, my dear. I trust you're finding my home to your satisfaction. The stables are open to you if you want. Was there anything I could help you with?"

She looked at me then, her face so sweetly hopeful that I felt my defenses crumble. I'd somehow crossed the distance between us and she'd risen to meet me. I had her in my arms before I could stop myself, pressing my lips to hers. I cursed myself for being a fool, for falling for her trap, but I only deepened the kiss.

China gave a soft gasp of surprise, then she was taking control, her kisses sweet and urgent, leaving me breathless. I hated her, I loved her. I couldn't think when she was so close and I could smell the combination of her skin and sweet perfume, feel the wonderful softness of her body on mine.

I pushed her away, but she smiled at me radiantly. Oh no. She couldn't be in love with me, she just couldn't. God wouldn't be that cruel.

China took me into her arms again, nuzzling into me happily. "I knew you'd be the one. I knew you'd truly love me, my dear. I had to be cruel so you'd break the hold my magic had over you. So that I'd know that if you kissed me one day it was for all the right reasons. You do love me, don't you?" She asked hopefully, nuzzling deeper into my neck.

"You what?" I asked, dazed.

She shifted, taking me to her now, cradling my head into her soft neck with one hand while her other arm gripped me tightly. "I wanted you to be in love with me, truly in love with me. Do you know how lonely I've been for all these centuries? Do you know what it is like knowing people can't help but love me and it therefore isn't real? I've waiting such a long time for you, my dear. Please promise me you'll stay with me."

All the good, positive emotions I'd ever felt for her came flooding back to me unbidden. I had been in love with her then for all these years. It hadn't been her magic after all. For some reason the though made me cry, and she held me, stroking my hair gently.

I wrapped my arms around her never wanting to let go, my heart still broken. How could I have been in love with her all this time, truly in love with her and not know the difference? She tilted my head up to her and kissed me, her own eyes bright with tears.

"Please don't cry. I never meant to make you cry."

I shivered, laughing shakily. "That just makes it worse, China. But all your countless lovers-"

She threw back her head and laughed. "Give me some credit, my dear. I might use my magic against people, my sexuality, but China Sorrows does not sleep around."

"So many married men would kill themselves if they heard you say that." I said faintly.

"I imagine they would. Just think of how many people will shoot themselves when they see us together. You'll notice I _never_ appear in public with anyone. It would dampen my power over people. But I don't care. Not if I get to be with you. I'll shower you with jewels and dresses, my dear, and you'll be my equal in beauty. Imagine all the hearts we'll break together." She laughed again, clearly delighted at the idea.

She kissed me again, urging me to return the kiss with her lips. I sighed as I gave in, expecting it to be a trick, but she was being gentle, considerate. When she pulled back at last the look on her face was worshipful.

"I love you, my dear. I've longed for you to be here for such a long time. Tell me you'll stay. Please." The last was an entreaty. I kissed her in answer, liking the way she melted into my arms just fine. This was going to be an interesting partnership indeed.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. The one ship I promise myself I'd never write. Hope you liked it. Lord knows I find myself liking China now. Of course having George Michael playing while I wrote this seriously helped her cause.**


End file.
